Turles's Unexpected Find
by wolfrider14
Summary: Turles survived his encounter with Goku. Now he's back, but he's not sure if he wants revenge or something else.


**I found this in hidden in one of my folders. Apparently I had written this several moths ago, and forgotten about it. So…Here it is!**

Turles stood with his arms folded over his chest beside a bed that held a sleeping figure. He had already removed his armor and was left in a pair of tight fitting black shorts.

He went through a lot of trouble to find this person, and right now he just savored the feeling of finally having him where he was meant to be. Turles rubbed a hand over his jaw with a smirk as he remembered the fight the two had before the saiyan warrior came out triumphant.

After the incident with the Tree of Might, he thought he was dead for sure, but somehow he survived. Turles found a small saiyan space pod, and used it to get to one of the many planets he used as a base of operations.

Thanks to the wonders of saiyan healing, he was fully healed and stronger then ever. He used one of his smaller ships to return to Earth to get his revenge.

Turles concealed his power and landed in a barren wasteland. After he hid his ship, he went Kakarot hunting. He was enraged that the idiot was able to defeat him, and he wanted to make the other saiyan pay.

Turles easily found Kakarot's energy signature, and flew off in that direction. He finally pinpointed the source by a domed house. There, he could see the orange clad man being yelled at by a small woman dressed in purple, while he couldn't make out the words, he knew the woman was enraged with the man.

He was about to launch his attack on his unsuspecting target, but something stopped him. He used his scouter to zoom in on the couple. The woman had a frying pan in her hands and struck the other saiyan in the head.

The warrior knew something like that would hardly hurt a saiyan, but the look in Kakarot's eyes caught Turles's attention. A smirk grew on his face as he continued to observe.

The dark haired female struck Kakarot in the head a few more times while still yelling at him. Turles watched as the idiot pretended to cower under the female's wrath before one last blow hit him on the back of the head.

Kakarot covered the area as he crouched down. The woman shouted at him while flinging her arm out towards the direction of a wooded area, then spun on her heel and marched into the house.

Turles let out a low whistle at the spectacle. The woman had acted a bit like a saiyan, and he had to admit that it was slightly impressive. His dark eyes looked back at the still crouching form below.

Kakarot looked from under his arm after a few seconds, and then straightened up. He bared his elongated fangs at the now closed door before slowing rising in the air and headed off to the woods.

A new unexpected idea came to him as he watched Kakarot fly off. It was obvious that he was feeling his saiyan roots more and more, and he hated how his woman treated him.

May be if Turles offered a way to escape from his harpy, Kakarot would be willing to join with him. After all, the other saiyan was easy on the eyes, and not just because he almost mirrored Turles in looks.

They could roam the galaxies together, conquering planets until no one could challenge them. Of course that would come after Turles claimed him first. He licked his lips at the thought. The earth woman did not deserve a fine piece of saiyan ass like the one in front of him.

"Perhaps Kakarot has more saiyan in him then I first realized," Turles snickered to himself as he followed the orange clad man. "This could work to my advantage. I'm sure Vegeta is still upset that Kakarot turned him down as well. The arrogant fool. It would be very amusing if he found out that I was able to convince Kakarot to join with me." He lost sight of the other saiyan and snarled in frustration.

Suddenly, there was a loud splintering sound of wood breaking apart, and Turles had to duck to avoid being struck by a large tree. He floated into the thick branches of another tree to watch as Kakarot made a new forest clearing. The pirate could hear the other talking to himself, and this time he could make out the words.

"How dare she?! Kicking me out of my own house! Forbidding me to see my own son! Calling me a dirty animal! Does SHE know how to convert ki into plasma fuel? I think not!" The words were easily hear over the destruction he was causing, and his audience widened his eyes.

Kakarot punched trees, threw ki blasts at others, and kicked at the stumps left behind. "I never should have married her!" He finally roared to the sky as he blasted a long trench into the ground.

Kakarot stood there panting after his rant. He glared at the destruction around him until he huffed and walked over to a boulder and plopped down. Kakarot rested his arms on his knees and fisted his hands together in front of his mouth.

Turles watched as the other saiyan seethed and brooded. He thought for a moment that he be forced to reveal himself when Kakarot got a little too close to his tree, but now he finally realized it was the perfect moment to strike.

Turles rushed out of his tree and aimed a kick at the back of Kakarot's head. He wanted to knock him out, and take the other saiyan back to his ship. The orange clad man felt the attack just a split second before Turles's foot came into contact with his head. Kakarot managed to strike at the dark skinned man's jaw with a kick of his own, before being hit. Kakarot flew into several trees until he came to a stop out cold.

The saiyan warrior rubbed the underside of his jaw as he calmly strolled through the forest until he came to a stop in front of his prey. Hearing some of the shouting from earlier came as a pleasant surprise. After all, no child of Bardock could be that stupid.

White teeth flashed in the afternoon light as Turles picked the other up and threw him over his shoulder. Now that he had his prize, it was time for the fun to begin. He let out a dark chuckle as he blasted off in the direction of his ship.

As soon as he got back on his ship, Turles took Kakarot to his bedroom, and striped him of that horrid, orange monstrosity. An unexpected long brown tail surprised the dark skinned saiyan, but he shrugged after a few seconds. He sneered at the fabric in his hand before incinerating it with a pulse of his ki.

He then placed the passed out saiyan under a thin white sheet chuckling as he imagined the other's reaction when he realizes he's naked. The last thing he did was place a pair of ki restraining cuffs on the knocked out saiyan's wrists. Once Kakarot was settled, all that was left to do was wait.

He watched the gentle rise and fall of the muscular chest, and dragged his eyes over the rest of his guest's body. It was curled up on its side under a white sheet. The nude, grown man had a large frame covered in ropes of muscle. Strong arms stretched out in front of the man as he slept. The wide chest tapered down to a trim waist. The sheet prevented Turles from seeing the rest of that magnificent body, but if all went well, he would be seeing it a lot more often.

A moan came from the saiyan resting on the bed, and Turles licked his lips in anticipation. His patience was beginning to run out while he watched all that bare skin in his bed without being able to touch. Turles was many things, but a rapist, he was not. He preferred to have his partners willing when he took them.

Kakarot let out another moan as his dark eyes fluttered open. He looked around in confusion as he held the back of his head, feeling for any damage from the blow he felt earlier. Once his eyes landed on his dark skinned counterpart, he stiffened where he sat. Kakarot bared his teeth at Turles as he growled from deep within his chest.

"Turles." Sharp, white teeth showed as the mentioned saiyan smirked at the sound of his name. "Why have you brought me here?" Kakarot glared at the other in the room. He shifted in the bed so he could stand up, but at the feeling of unfamiliar fabric against his skin had him looking down. Seeing nothing but naked skin and a white sheet made him an unmanly squeak.

"You, bastard! What did you do with my clothes?!" Kakarot glared at Turles. Seeing the other's amusement at his reaction made his face heat a bit. His hands fisted in the sheet as he fought not to attack the other saiyan. With the ki cuffs he saw clamped on his wrists, it would not be the wisest idea.

"If you mean those orange rags, I got rid of them," Turles said as he waved one of his hands in a dismissive manor. "They made you look like a walking carrot. I did the universe a great service by destroying them." Dark eyes full of amusement and a small bit of lust trailed over what pale skin he could see on the other. His fingers twitched at the desire to run over that muscular frame.

"What, Kakarot? No questions on how I survived or have you already figured it out? I know you're smarter than you pretend to be." The naked man on the bed jerked his head to the side and glared at the wall. The dark skinned saiyan chuckled at the lack of reaction he got. He took a few steps closer to the bed, drawing Kakarot's attention back to him.

"I'll tell you anyway." The smug smirk on his face had the other growling again. "I originally came here for revenge against you and all your little friends, but after seeing you get smacked around by a tiny, human female, I wanted to offer you one more chance. Join me, Kakarot. Join me, and we can take over the universe as its supreme rulers." Turles offered a hand out to the other as he waited a response.

Kakarot stared at the offered hand for a few agonizing slow minutes, and for just a few seconds he looked slightly tempted. In the end, however, he sneered at the dark saiyan.

"What makes you think I'd join you? The last time we met, you tried to kill me, and you just admitted to coming here with the intention to kill me. So whatever you brought me here to do, do it. I'd rather die than join you." Kakarot crossed his arms over his chest and looked back at the wall. The only thing that revealed his unease with being so vulnerable was the slight trembles of his tail and fingers that he did his best to hide.

Turles lowered his hand with a sigh. He knew it would be difficult to convince the pale saiyan to come to his side, but some things were worth the struggle. Thinking it over while he watched the other, a sudden thought came to him.

There was more than one way to go about this. Perhaps it was time for a new angle. Turles took a few more steps until he could sit on the edge of the bed. Kakarot tensed as he looked back at his captor.

"Let me ask you this, Kakarot. Why do you fight for people you can't be yourself around?" The confused look in the other's dark eyes made Turles grin mentally.

"Why do you try so hard to deny what you are for these ungrateful humans? Like I said before, I watched the female hit you. Tell me, how many times have you saved this planet and her? Has she ever shown gratitude for your actions?

"How many times have you done something that is in your very nature, but the humans you surround yourself with look at you with disturbed looks? How many times have you downplayed your own intelligence so you don't frighten them? I'm sure your other friends only see you as some brainless beast judging on how you acted with that woman. How many times have you wanted to retaliate against that woman for the way she treats you?

"How many times have you been forced to pretend that you are docile? Do you enjoy making yourself suffer for people that will never truly see you as you, and not the person they want you to be? Like your tail! Why do you hide it? How can you be friends with people would fear you if they knew the truth?" The questions that the pirate asked made earth's defender look down and clench his hands back in the sheet. His face showed his troubled thoughts like an open book.

Kakarot was remembering all the times when he did have to act like something else to keep his friends from fearing him. He saw the uncomfortable looks he got when he smiled to widely, showing off his sharp teeth. The looks he got when he would talk about hunts he did, and the looks when he battled a strong opponent. They never truly understood his need to fight like he does.

There was this one time his family and friends took a camping trip out in the woods. He offered to hunt for their dinner, and brought back several deer. While everyone else cooked the meat, he began to eat it raw. Kakarot ate the entire buck down to the bone marrow, and once he was done, he looked up to see the horror in his friends' faces.

Since that trip, he never ate raw meat again no matter how much he craved it.

"Unlike your friends, I understand the cravings and instincts you have. I am saiyan just as you are. You wouldn't have to hide around me." Turles slowly inched closer to the pale saiyan. He could tell his words were having an effect on the stubborn man. He reached out with one hand to slowly run along the fur of Kakarot's tail getting a purr as a reward.

"It would be so freeing to just be yourself, and you could do that." Turles's words took on a honey like quality as he stroked over the sensitive appendage. "You wouldn't have to repress any of your nature. There would be no need for the limits you place on yourself. You could finally be the saiyan you were born to be. All you have to do is come with me." The dark skinned saiyan's other hand buried itself in wild, black spikes, and lightly scratched over the scalp.

Kakarot's eyes slowly closed in bliss as the feeling those talented hands slowly relaxed him. He never noticed when Turles lowered him to lay out on the bed, or when he moved to hover over him.

He continued to stroke and massage the other's tail to keep him relaxed. The pale man let out a sigh of appreciation when fingers moved from his scalp to the back of his neck and kneaded the muscles there.

When Turles brought his lips and tongue into play, the unexpected wetness startled Kakarot into awareness. He growled as he pushed against the dark, muscled chest above him. The hand on his neck was quick to grab the cuffed wrists to pin them above Kakarot's head. The move earned him a glowering look from his captive.

"Stop trying to seduce me! My friends and family accept me for who I am, not what I am! I already told you no!" Kakarot sneered up at him as he bucked to throw the other off of him.

The move proved to be useless as all it did was press their bodies closer together. Turles glared back at the younger saiyan. He was beginning to loose his patience again, but he took a moment to compose himself before he tried once more.

"Kakarot, you need to realize that the people of this planet will never fully accept you. You will always be a bit too different no matter how hard you try." The sudden tears that came from the pinned man surprised Turles, but he continued on regardless.

"Think back over your life, and tell me the humans didn't look at you differently after your brother revealed what you are. If you can look me in the eye, and tell me that even one person excluding your son still saw you as the same person you were before that then I'll let you go and leave."

Turles waited expectantly as Kakarot bit his lower lip. The pale saiyan desperately looked through all of his memories for one, just one time, but all he could recall were the looks tainted by that small bit of fear that one day he would snap and carry out his programming from when he was a baby. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he vividly recalled the hatred his wife let slip one night when he mentioned his tail to his son.

"You can't, can you?" The pirate's voice was surprisingly gentle when he asked the question. Turles tilted his head to the side as he watched Kakarot. When the pale saiyan slowly shook his head, he nearly smiled at his almost victory.

He almost had Kakarot where he wanted him, but he needed to fully persuade the other first. With that in mind, Turles went in for the kill.

"It must be so painful to see the people you care about fear you despite the fact that nothing about you has changed. What you're doing won't make it any easier, Kakarot. If you continue to suppress yourself, one day you'll break. You will never be the same again. Is that what you want? To loose the very essence of who you are all for the sake of those people?" When he got the shaking of a head topped with black spikes, he knew he finally won.

"Then, come with me. Let me show you the universe." Turles leaned down to whisper the words against Kakarot's lips. Two sets of black eyes stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. One pair that held sadness, hope, pain, and a longing desire to be free to be himself. The other pair held protection, acceptance, affection, and the beginning of something beautiful.

"Yes," Kakarot breathlessly whispered back the pirate. Turles crushed their lips together in a fierce kiss. He finally did it. Kakarot was coming with him, and they would roam the universe together. A smirk curled his lips from where they were pressed against the other saiyan's, and an agile tongue slipped into Kakarot's mouth.

Success had never tasted so sweet.

The pinned man under Turles let out a moan at the sudden intrusion. as the pirate explored his mouth with enthusiasm. Each dip and crevasse was memorized by the older man, and the feeling of someone else taking control felt amazing.

Kakarot arched his back, pressing his body against the slightly larger saiyan above him. When Turles broke the kiss, both were panting as if they had just finished fighting.

Kakarot looked up at the saiyan above him with a pleading expression in his eyes. The dark skinned man purred as he nibbled along the jaw line until he reached a pale neck. The pinned male moaned when a tongue licked over his pulse, and he felt the lips pressed against his skin curl up in a smirk.

Kakarot arched his back at the wonderful sensation, and Turles took the chance to rid himself of his shorts and the annoying sheet between them. The feeling of skin on skin contact had both saiyans moaning.

His tail came around to find its counterpart. As they entwined, both saiyans shivered as they felt fur ruffling. Turles gathered both of Kakarot's wrists in one hand, and trailed the other down his arm with feather light touches.

A whine came from the pale saiyan as he tried to move closer to those fingers. Turles chuckled from his spot with his face buried in his soon to be lover's neck and purred louder.

Turles's free hand came down to rub over a pale heavily muscled chest that only harsh training could produce. He trailed over the valleys and planes of smooth skin that had beckoned him while he watched Kakarot sleep.

The older saiyan released his captive's hands and sat up. He moved back a bit to grind down on the others hips, making their half hard erections brush against each other.

Kakarot let out a deep groan and arched to get firmer contact. The pleasure that ran through the two of them distracted the pair, but Turles recovered quickly. He moved further back and slipped between pale legs.

Strong hands gripped Kakarot's still moving hip, and he got a whimper of disappointment. White teeth flashed as he moved so that his head was above the other's chest.

"Patience, Kakarot. We are only just starting. You don't want it to end too soon, right?" Turles asked his doppelganger. All he got was a nodding of a spike head, and he bent down to lave at a nipple with his tongue.

He moaned at the taste and scent of the other saiyan. Kakarot panted and writhed under him when he pulled at the bud with his teeth.

Turles was pleasantly surprised once he saw how sensitive Kakarot was, and he was using that to his advantage. He moved over to the neglected bud to lavish it with his attention, while one of his hands came up to pinch and rub the one he just left. Hands tangling in his hair startled Turles a bit, but he only moved to trace muscles with his tongue.

Kakarot couldn't get his breath back as he felt all the new sensations. His wife would never take the time to explore his body and make him feel good no matter how much he pleased her.

Turles was pleasuring him in spots that he never could feel god on a man before. A cry left his lips as sharp teeth began to leave slightly sting nips along his body. He tightened his hold on the black spikes in his hands.

Turles finally worked his way down to Kakarot's now leaking cock. The hot breath that came from his mouth made the pale saiyan shudder, and he gently tugged on the hair in his hands. Black eyes roamed up the other's body until they saw a pleading face. Turles's tail swished at the expression.

"Please…Turles…stop teasing…" Those breathless words were spoken so sweetly, and the made the pirate grin. Turles used one of his hands to removed the ones in his hair. That hand then came down to grasp the weeping erection, and he relished in the moan it came from Kakarot's lips. He flexed his grip around the hot flesh in his hand, as he watched the younger man thrash his head.

"Where is the fun in that?" Turles asked as he leaned over to bite at one of Kakarot's nipples. The pale saiyan cried out and fisted his hands in the sheets. A dark skinned hand slowly moved up and down his shaft making him arch into the feeling. Kakarot's tail came around to wrap around one of the other's arms, and gave it a brief squeeze.

However, as much as Turles wanted to drag this out, the throbbing in his own cock urged his to get to the main event. He let go of Kakarot's member, and brought his wet hand up to present three fingers to the pale saiyan.

Kakarot whimpered at the loss of the hand, but he opened his eyes to look at the older man. Turles moved to that their faces were level.

"Suck," was the only thing he said as he pushed his fingers into the other's mouth. Kakarot obediently took the fingers in his mouth and began to suck and run his tongue all over them.

He caught the taste of some of his own fluids, and his nose wrinkled at bit. Turles groaned as he felt that talented tongue dance around his digits. He craved to feel that muscle around another part of his anatomy, but that would have to wait for later.

Kakarot scraped his sharp teeth gently over the fingers as they were pulled out. They were immediately replaced with a tongue that the younger male happily dueled with. The dark skinned saiyan's tail slithered around one thigh of the other's leg.

Turles was able to win the small battle, but he coaxed Kakarot's tongue into his own mouth, letting him explore. The smaller of the two moaned at the taste of his lover.

Turles pulled one pale leg over his shoulder while his other hand reached down to find a small, pink hole. He circled the rim with one finger making Kakarot's eyes fly open with a gasp at the new sensation.

The older man broke the kiss, and watched Kakarot's reaction as he slipped the finger inside him. Black eyes stared back at him as he fisted the sheet in his hands and tightened the grip his tail had on large muscled arm.

"Relax, Kakarot. You need to relax or it will hurt more than it needs to." Turles nuzzled his cheek and purred to help the other calm down. The tightness around his finger felt wonderful, and he couldn't wait to take the pale saiyan. Kakarot slowly relaxed and Turles added another finger. The two made a scissor motion as they stretched the hot tunnel.

"AH!" White teeth flashed at the sound of pure pleasure, and he pressed down on that spot again. Kakarot looked at Turles in confused rapture, and arched his back when that spot was rubbed harder than before.

The larger man mouthed along the pale throat that had been openly displayed for his leisure. A third finger slipped in unnoticed to complete the preparations.

Kakarot whimpered when the fingers slipped out. He had just started to enjoy having those fingers explore inside of him, and now there was a emptiness that made him feel uncomfortable. He used his leg on the other's shoulder to bring him closer. Turles lifted his head to give the pale saiyan a quick kiss.

"Trust me, Kakarot. It's about to get a lot better," Turles purred the words, and the smaller saiyan relaxed his body when something bigger and hotter touched his stretched hole. A dark hand gripped Kakarot's right hip to steady him, and the pale saiyan's breath hitched as he waited.

The older let out another rumbling purr as the head of his cock rubbed against the hole, teasing his lover one last time. Kakarot whined in the back of his throat as he shifted to get that hot rod inside of him, ad Turles couldn't help but smirk as he watched the saiyan under his weight.

Slowly, the pirate fed his erection into the warm tightness with a groan. It took every ounce of willpower to keep from just plunging into Kakarot. The smaller saiyan shook his head side to side as he felt like he was being torn in two, but once that spot was brushed again, he let out a moan.

Once Turles was all the way in, he stayed still to allow Kakarot time to adjust to the new feelings. The older man gritted his teeth to keep from thrusting into that perfect heat clasped around his cock. Dark hands held pale hips in a bruising grip as the tightness loosened a bit.

Kakarot was flushed as he panted. The feeling of having something that large inside him made him fist the white sheets under his body. The fullness was becoming very addicting the longer Turles stayed still, but Kakarot wanted to feel that pleasure he felt before, so he squeezed the tool inside of him.

Turles growled when the channel tightened suddenly, and he pulled back only to thrust back in. When this earned him a mewl of delight, a dark chuckle that rang in his ears. The dark saiyan hooked pale legs in the bend of his elbows and leaned closer to his lover.

The new angle caused Kakarot to moan and wrap his arms around the pirate's neck. Two sets of dark eyes met each other for a brief moment then mouths crushed together, making tongues rubbed over and around each other. The kiss broke leaving both lovers panting.

Turles began a slow rhythm that made Kakarot arch into each movement. The pale man tightened his arms and legs around his counterpart to urge him into thrust deeper so that spot could be hit again.

Realizing what Kakarot wanted, Turles began to thrust in at different angels. He knew it was right around…

"TURLES!" The pale man arched under the pirate with wide-open eyes. A dark smirk crossed over his features as he struck that spot harder. He wanted to hear his name being called again. There was some primal satisfaction knowing that Kakarot was calling for him and no one else.

"AH! AH! AH!" Kakarot's head thrashed from side to side, and his tail twitched and tightened from where it was wrapped around a dark skinned arm. His arousal was bobbing with each thrust, and it brushed against the other's abs. "Please...more! I want more!"

Turles watched the pleasure run over mirror features. He could feel the sheath around his cock tighten as he pounded the other into the mattress. The bed shook from the force of his thrusts, but neither saiyan paid it any mind.

Kakarot's breath hitches as he feels his release coming, and he squeezes the cock that's battering his sweet spot. His hands fist in messy spikes as he feels the pressure go even more.

The older saiyan was reaching his limit as well. The heat and tightness around him was slowly making it harder to move. The dark man leaned over to nibble and lick the side of Kakarot's neck. The moans and mewls were becoming louder and higher pitched.

A sharp thrust had Kakarot screaming his lover's name as white filled his vision. His release covered his stomach, and he tightened his grip on the thrusting cock that was drawing his pleasure out.

Turles gritted his teeth as he felt those silky muscles milking him. He thrusts in a few more times before he shoves in as far as he can go. His seed fills the saiyan under him, making his partner moan at the feeling, and he sinks his elongated fangs into the shoulder in front of his mouth.

The bite only enhanced the sensations Kakarot was feeling, but instinct took over and he bit Turles as well. Both stayed frozen until the last of the pirate cum filled the sheath that had given the older saiyan so much pleasure, and the dark skinned man flopped on top of his new mate.

Turles disengaged his teeth from pale flesh, and started to clean the blood that had spilled. A purr rumbled from his chest at the satisfaction he felt when Kakarot's tongue started to lap at his bite mark as well. He shifted his hips to pull out, but legs moved to tighten around his waist.

"No, stay inside." Kakarot muttered into Turles's shoulder. The change in the younger saiyan made the pirate hide a grin, but he did as he was requested. The pale man nuzzled into Turles's neck with a purr of his own, and kissed his cheek.

"So, what now?" the words were quiet, but there was a lot of meaning behind them. His hands held on tight to his lover as he pulled back to rest his head on a pillow that managed to stay on the bed during their activities.

"We leave and do whatever we want." Turles ran a hand down the side of the supple body he rested on. He lifted himself up to look at Kakarot, and the shift had him grunting. His cock twitched with interest at the heat he was still inside of, but he wasn't ready for another round just yet.

"Can we get my son before we go?" Kakarot looked at the slightly larger saiyan with big doe eyes that should be impossible for anyone of his race to pull off. Turles groaned as he flopped back down.

"Yes, we can get your brat. I might have to kidnap him, but we'll get him." Calloused hands came to rest on his cheeks, and he was guided to a sweet kiss that made something inside of him soften.

"Thank you, Turles." Kakarot mumbled as he planted more kisses on his mate, and pulled him closer with his legs. The pirate felt his mate's renewed interest pressing against his lower abdomen, and he smirked into the kiss.

"Ready for round two?" This earned him a smirk that could rival his own, and Kakarot's muscles suddenly clamped down on his half hard cock. Turles thrust his hips a bit as his erection fully swelled.

"What do you think?"


End file.
